


Best Made Plans

by knitekat



Series: Perfect [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Humor, Insecurity, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker lets slip his engagement to Jess... and things get out of hand when she takes over the wedding planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Made Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerry-Louise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kerry-Louise).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

James reached for his mug and froze as he realised something was different in his kitchen. He turned slowly, every sense alert, and stared at the cake on his kitchen table. It looked mouth-watering and he reached out a finger for a taste before he stopped. He hadn't reached his position by taking things as face value and just because it looked innocent, didn't mean it was. He cautiously peered at it, almost as if he expected something to leap out of it – and considering the mentality of some of his team, he wouldn't put that past them. He groaned when he noticed the writing on the cake, he'd actually have preferred it to be some kind of practical joke rather than this...

When James heard footsteps and then an intake of breathe, he opened his eyes to find Becker standing in the kitchen, his gaze flickering nervously between the cake and James' face. “Becker, what is 'that' doing in my kitchen?” James almost smiled at the look on Becker's face, it was obvious that his lover was trying to find an explanation that didn't involve him spending his nights on the sofa for the foreseeable future. “Becks?”

Becker shrugged, “Um... it's a cake.”

James shook his head. “Yes, Becks, I can see that. Would you care to explain why it says 'Congratulations on your engagement'?” 

Becker blushed slightly. “Um, I might have told someone about your proposal.”

“It was Jess, wasn't it?” When Becker didn't reply, James groaned, just what he didn't want to happen, if Jess knew than the whole ARC would soon know about his forthcoming marriage to Becker. 

“Sorry,” Becker murmured. “You know what Jess is like, she knew I was happy about something and kept pestering me until I just...”

“All that money spent on your training and you just crumble under the questioning of a young girl.” James sighed and shook his head before continuing, “Let that out and our enemies will have a field day.”

“Very funny, James.” Becker paused, his gaze dropping to the floor as he shifted nervously. “James...”

“Yes?” 

“I'm sorry I told Jess, I didn't realise you didn't want people to know about us.”

“What?” James looked up and saw the look on Becker's face. Fuck, he was an idiot! He knew Becker lacked self-confidence, at least when it came to relationships and especially when it came to romantic ones. If he ever had the opportunity to meet Becker's father, the man would live to regret how he'd treated Becker, how he'd made his son doubt and blame himself for every little mishap. Right now, however, James had his lover to take care of and he quickly took Becker in his arms, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. “I'm not ashamed to be with you, Becks. I love you. I’d just hoped to keep our wedding quiet from certain individuals.”

“Oh, stag dos?” 

“I was hoping to avoid them.” James quirked an eyebrow, “Can you imagine what Jess, Connor and Danny would do to us?”

Becker's eyes widened and he swore under his breath, “Fuck, James. I'm so sorry.”

“Well, with my reputation, I imagine you'll be in more danger than I.”

“Oh God.” 

“Stiff upper lip, Becks,” James chuckled softly, before sobering as he considered the chaos and disruption his maverick team might cause in their quest to give them, well, at least Becker, a stag do. It didn't bare thinking about.

***

James entered his office the next morning and stared at the parcel propped against his monitor, his eyebrows raising as he read the post-it note stuck to it.

'Thought you might need this, guv'. 

James eyed it with trepidation, for who knew what Danny might have left for him now he knew about James' upcoming marriage. He cautiously opened it, ready for any trick, and sighed deeply when he slipped a book free, although a slight smile tugged at his lips when he read the title, 'Groom's Instruction Manual: How to Survive and Maybe Even Enjoy the Most Bewildering Ceremony Known to Man'. 

Not quite what he'd expected from Danny... although, who knew what was inside it? Bloody hell, the next few weeks would be hell and... fuck, why had he ever asked Becker? Oh, yes, he'd realised just how much he loved Becker, which he should have realised long before considering he'd just allowed Becker to take his virginity, and, well, how could he not ask?

***

James collapsed on their settee with a groan, sighing softly when Becker's talented hands rubbed his shoulders.

“You're too tense, love.”

“Really?” James snapped before squeezing Becker's hand. “Sorry, Becks.” 

“No, I'm sorry, James. I shouldn't have told anyone.” Becker sat down beside James and kissed him. “I didn't think she'd get carried away.” At James' quirked eyebrow, Becker sighed. “Yes, I know I should have known. I just... how many wedding planners and samples did she have?”

“More than I every want to look at every again.”

“Sorry, James. Let me make it up to you?”

“I thought you'd never offer.”

***

James' eyebrow shot up as he looked at his husband-to-be, his near naked and very annoyed-looking partner. Becker was pacing James' office, ranting at Danny and Connor and his own men, although only half of James' attention was on the words Becker growled out as the rest was busy watching Becker's boxer-clad arse.

Not that James had much mercy for Becker, he had told his lover that he risked a stunt letting the team know about their forthcoming nuptials. He glanced at his monitor for a moment and the photos of Becker handcuffed to a lamppost. At least he'd got something lovely to look at, not that James was sure it made up for all the torture Jess was putting him through.

***

The weeks had not improved and Becker had taken to crossing each day off before they went to bed. Not that James blamed him and he'd been relieved when the day finally arrived and he thought nothing else could possibly go wrong.

James knew he should have known better and surveying the disaster that the room had become, it appeared that he was always fated to have eventful weddings, his first had involved drunken guests having a punch-up amongst other things. This one had a maddened Triceratops rampaging through the room and smashing the place up. He wasn't surprised Jess was looking teary-eyed considering all her hard work had been trampled into the ground. Mmm, maybe the Triceratops had been useful after all, not that he'd ever inform Jess she'd gone well over the top with her decorations. 

The thought of having to deal with his shocked guests and the building's owner had James wishing for a drink, he spotted an unbroken bottle of Champagne and quickly located a mug from the kitchen. Beggars couldn't be choosers after all. 

Lyle grinned at him and nodded to the mug in his hand, “Champagne in ceramic mugs, very classy.”

James quirked an eyebrow at him before shrugging and drinking his champagne. This might not have been the wedding he'd planned, but... he'd learned that, with the anomaly project, you just had to roll with the punches. Besides, he had every intention of making the entire team clean up this mess and write the reports while he enjoyed his honeymoon with Becker.


End file.
